Black Rose
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when a certain Uchiha isn't screwed on a regular basics?</html>


Hey what's up so on my last poll it was a vote on the next Sakura

pairings with the Akatsuki so this One-shot is on ItaSaku which came

in second with 4 votes. I will release the rest of the votes on my

author notes. This story is called Black Roses.

*******Line Break*******

*At Hospital Parking Lot at Night*

*Sakura's P.O.V*

"Man today was along day at the damn hospital four child births, a man

with gun shot wounds in the chest and shoulder, and beautiful, sweet

but also sick children. It was a crazy day and now all I want to do is

go home and lay down then relax. I wander if Ita-kun is home yet its

almost midnight." I thought as I drove my brand new 2011 BMW to the

Uchiha Compound to my husband Itachi Uchiha the owner of the Police

Department in the Akatsuki Corporation. Since Itachi became the

President over the Police Task Force along with Madara Uchiha his

uncle. He decided to join part of it to the Akatsuki Corporations. I

am the President of the Music and Art Department along with Sasori and

Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu are in control of the Financial Department.

Zetsu and Tobi are in control of the of the Horticulture Department.

Kisame was partner with Itachi but would on occasions help the other

members. I was excited to be part of the corporation Pein or Leader-

sama said it was a good thing since I was a doctor and a singing angel

or so he puts it. He had found out about the secret singing job I do

as Sakura Hatake. But that's another story. I sighed and drove home

looking forward to my bed and Itachi.

*To Itachi in the bed room*

*Itachi's P.O.V*

"Damn I hope Sakura is going to screw me today…er..I mean night

dammit its now midnight I guess"

"Dude your shirtless in a bed and wondering what the time of day is

and I thought you were an Uchiha"

"Hn.."

I said to my inner side as I laid on the bed shirtless with only my

Uchiha necklace, Akatsuki ring and black boxers with the blue trims

that my wife loved so much. I heard the door open down stairs but then

heard a loud falling sound.

"Maybe I should have turned on the lights down stairs…..oh well"

I thought as I smirked at the string of cuss words from down stairs

and the flicking of lights.

"You okay Saku-chan remember you are clumsy" I said as Sakura walked

up the stairs towards me.

"Itachi-kun that's mean you know it was dark outside" Sakura said as

she walked into the room and sat her purse down and climbed into bed

with me. I attacked her lush plump pink lips as I hovered over her. I

deepened the kiss earning a moan from the pinkette. I slowly peeled my

sweet blossoms clothing off starting with her shirt and bra. I looked

at her chest for a moment making her blush.

"Why are you staring Ita-kun?"

I smirked and kissed her each breast softly making her blushes more.

"Because they look so yummy and taste sweetheart"

I licked one of her hard nipples making her moan and move slightly

under me. I licked and sucked each nipple with same amount of

pleasure. I could feel the heat from her pussy as she wrapped her legs

around me and pulled me closer. I could feel my erection on her warm

feeling pussy through her jeans and panties. I pushed against her more

making her moan more. I just love the sound she makes. After each

pleasureable suck and licking for each of her tasty breast I attacked

her lips lustfully and started to kisses her neck. I softly bit a soft

spot on her neck making her moan softly. Sakura pushed up against my

rock hard dick singnaling she wants more and to hurry and get on with

it. "Itachi-kun don't tease like that" Sakura said through soft

breathing pants. I smirked and kissed her chest and kept kissing

making my way down to her waist as I started undoing and unzipping her

pants and pulled them down all the way off and throw them on the

floor. Sakura blushed as I licked the enterance of her hot and socked

panties making Sakura shuttered and shake in pleasure. "oohh Itachi."

I pulled off of her panties and slowly licked her sweet and wet pussy

lips making her moan in pleasure. I licked more and more then I thurst

my tougne inside her pussy making my sweet blossom moan and throw her

head back. I felt her pussy tighten around my tougne. I knew she wanted to cum but wanted to wait abit more. I kept thursting my tougne in her going faster and more deep in her pussy, I took my finger and rubbed and teased her clit making her arche her back and moan loudly as she cumed all in my mouth. I swallowed and licked up her cum as I moved up and kissed her roughly letting her taste herself. After a whole make out session I broke the kiss and let her breath abit. "Itachi go in please i can't take it no more please." Sakura said as I grinned and position myself at her wet and heated entrance. Sakura blushed slighty as i stared at her beautiful position on our bed. Sakura was about to say something but I thursted hard and deep in her tight pussy making her scream my name and moan loudly. "Oh my god Itachi you got ahh bigger!" I smirked and grabbed her hips and forced her down on my dick as I pound in and out of her tight pussy. I grunted and kept pounding in her pussy more faster with each thurst. "Aahh Ita ohh mmm ahh harder..deeper" Sakura moaned out as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I smirked. I thurst harder and deeper in her finding her g-spot. I hit a certain spot and she moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tightly. I pounded in that same spot over and over again. "Itachi im gonna cum aahh ohh" After a few thursts both me and sakura came. I felt her juices run down my dick as I filled her womb with my hot cum. Sakura and I looked at eachother and was breathing heavly. I slowly slid my still hard dick outta Sakura and laied next to her as she turned ro me and cuddled next to my chest. "Rest alil and we're gonna start again" I though smirking as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. I laid there smiling and stroking her soft pink hair but then suddently out room door busted open to reveal all the Akatsuki members except Konan who must have been with Madara. Me and the Akatsuki looked at eachother and they all blushed slightly. I glared slightly and looked at Sasori who was about to say something. "Can we join? We love her too dude" Sasori said as everyone nodded including Pein.

******STORY END******

So do you like I might make a part two with all of them and Sakura included then make a Sequel. Tell me okay?


End file.
